A Normal Day with the Encounter of Gender Bents?
by serene-lourage
Summary: It's just a normal day, wasn't it supposed to be that way? But with a faithful encounter with their gender bent counterparts, it's nothing near normal. How would they react with their respective counterparts? (Holy Road Involved Teams Centric) (Set after Holy Road)
1. Chapter 1: Tengawara

Chapter 1: Tengawara

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

"Practice really drained me out today." Nishinosora groaned, putting a hand behind his head. The sky's warm sunset colors were now almost wholly tinted with dark ones, and it was all thanks to their additional hellish training given by none other than their sweet brunette coach. "All thanks to you. Maybe you could've stop your childish pranks and think. You know how no one wants Mizuki-kantoku's smile to ever fade away." Hayabusa retorted, fuming the latter and starting a bickering session. Well, maybe not so sweet after all. Mizuki Michiko is one of those people who masquerade berserk rage under a sweet helpless expression, which the four of them just concluded.

Another aspect of their conclusion from the unfortunate events of today was the importance of escaping when a prank is in motion, or also be accused of taking part in it and facing the same hellish consequence as the prankster behind it. And to the sarcastic midfielder, a mental note to never use a bucket of honey in any prank with a chance of the coach being the victim.

These petty quarrels between them happen on a daily basis, which eventually made face palming a bad habit of their captain. Suddenly, the blue eyed boy stopped in his tracks, an odd sight caught him off guard. It was very rare to see him suddenly so vacant-minded, he'd always have something plotted out. Though this never crossed his mind, not even once. "What's stopping you?" Hoshifuru finally broke out of silence.

Without any spoken words, he pointed at two girls from not much of a distance heading their way, moreover they were a spitting image of both Nishinosora and Kita and they wore the same track suit as them. "Are they relatives of yours, by any chance?" Hayabusa asked. "I've never seen her in my life, nor any family gatherings." Kita pondered, followed by Nishinosora's gesture of disagreement. The girl Nishinosora was of course shorter in height and had slightly longer hair and a bit of her hair was tied with multicolored beads on both sides of her head. And the girl Kita also was shorter and had hair as long as the latter, though it was left untied, and her white headband had a ribbon in the end, unlike the male Kita. As the two girls approach, they too stopped in their tracks.

Identical blue orbs were locked on one another, so were green ones. None of them could say a word with such awkwardness filling the air, not even Hayabusa nor Hoshifuru. Out of the blue, a smirk was formed on the sarcastic boy, followed by a hand placed behind the blonde girl's head and a smug smirk forming on her lips.

"Instant relating." Hoshifuru stated. Meanwhile with the two Kitas, both of them were intently staring at each other's features, until male Kita finally cleared his throat. "I apologize for rudely staring but I've never found a person this similar in appearance to me." He politely apologized, which was accepted by the girl in front of him. "Uptight and polite. Just like looking at a mirror." Hayabusa sneered.

"Well, I don't suppose we've formally introduced. The name's Nishinosora Yomi, and she's Kita Ichika." She introduced in a somewhat sarcastic tone, receiving surprised looks from the boys excluding the peach haired forward, who seemed to look unfazed by all this. "Well who knew we shared the same surnames." Yoichi said, nudging the shorter captain's elbow. "Well this was all pleasant and everything, but it's getting really late now." Ichiban reminded, marking the end of their unexpected meeting. "Besides, we have homework due tomorrow, so if you'll excuse us."

"Ah, you're right. Well, until then, male me." Ichika waved, which her male counterpart returned with a smile. And with that, they parted ways. "Hey Kita?" Yomi asked, replied by a hum from the latter. "Those two other guys we saw, they do look like Hayabusa and Hoshifuru, right?" "A spitting image."

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

As the bell blared its rings, students scurried away from their classes, enjoying their fleeting freedom. Kita, however, felt ominous. The cause of sudden thoughts was yesterday's unforgettable event, their awkward encounter. Whatever was imminent, it was related to them, at least that was what he thought.

As he entered the clubroom, he was greeted by the faces of most of his teammates, though it seems some were still absent, so was their coach. But after minutes, the whole team was present and ready to practice as usual. As they entered the field, they were greeted by an unexpected sight. Their eyes shrunk in shock, not even Mizuki-kantoku could retain her default mien with such a sight. _I knew it._

On the field was the exact Tengawara team, the exact members, exact positions, exact uniform, exact coach, even the exact captain, the only difference was their genders and appearances. "Well hello there. I'm Mizuki Michito and as the coach of this team, I'd like to have a friendly practice match with your team. When Kita-chan here told me what happened yesterday, I just knew I had to arrange a match. But without knowing any way to communicate, I decided that we should drop by here. So, how about it?" He explained, smiling friendly. Like everyone else, he is very similar to his counterpart, the only difference is that his hair is shorter, he wears long light blue pants and uses a blue suit instead of a cardigan, he uses dark blue men's dress shoes, and a navy watch on his right wrist to complete his look.

"I'll need to discuss this matter with Kita-kun first, one moment please." She replied, a smile similar like her counterpart formed on her lips. "What does he mean by that Kita-kun? And why do they look like us?" Michiko turned to the captain, clarifying her confusion. "Well long story short, on the way home after practice, we met the girls who looked like me and Nishinosora. We had some short talks with them, but ended it due it getting later. So we said goodbye and went on our own paths, but I didn't think they had a whole team who coincidentally looks like ours." Kita explained, receiving an anticipated nod from the coach.

"Well now that we have our own versions of ourselves, why don't we have some time to talk? Surely this doesn't come every day, so let's enjoy this before it ends." She declared, which received an agreement. And by that, the two sides just merged, finding their own counterparts.

Hideki was attempting to find his female version, though being in a crowd of people made it harder for him. "Well well well, if it isn't my male self." Said a voice from his back. As he turned to the voice's source, he saw a girl with over shoulder length purple hair and gold eyes much like his, though a hint of her feather earrings were what caught his eye. He approached her, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, making it look much more visible.

Wait, he knew that feather anywhere, and he too kept it but not in the form of an earring. "Is this the feather you kept when you first summoned Falco?" Hideki asked, holding it. "Yeah, I took it and kept it as a momentum of finally being able to escape that torture-like SEED training." Hideiri replied, as he revealed the necklace he wore under his uniform. "Whereas you wear it as an earring, I wear it as a necklace and I bet no one notices. And ha, I knew it. The prince of Tengawara has yet to be proved wrong." He replied, posing cockily in the girl's point of view.

"Well they must call you Lord Snotty you insufferable snob! I haven't even got to know you well and I already knew! Well you prince is no match for this princess." She said, flipping her hair arrogantly. "Look who's talking!" From not so far, was male and female Hoshifuru observing the two snob's interactions. "So I guess we established that anything about ourselves is similar to one another." Kagura said, earning a nod from the boy.

"You know, after everything with Fifth Sector and the Resistance, I've started to look up on soccer more than mere training to reach my ambitions of being an astronaut. I've grown to like it ever since we started to rebel, eventually involving Mannouzaka with it. Soccer really is fun." Kaguya said. "I too felt like that, but without a daily dose of astronomy, ending up as an astronaut is nearly impossible." She replied. "Which reminds me, I find the Tanabata story quite riveting, as how it relates with the Summer Triangle. On every July 7th, I'd always try to locate the Summer Triangle to see how close Altair and Vega were reunited by Deneb." "I really like how it relates in both astronomy and legends."

Meanwhile with both captains, they seem to be quite stiff, until Ichiban opened up a certain topic. "So, have you ever been so tired of being in a team with such diverse personalities?" "Almost every single day in my life, yeah. Having to mediate Hayabusa and Nishinosora, having to bear Nishinosora's childish pranks, and also the usual captain duties, but I love my team and they love me, and that's how I cope with it every day." Ichika said, glancing at her teammates. "I feel you, I'm sick of their bickering over something with the slightest importance, throwing remarks at each other, even breaking things around them, and face palming became a bad habit of mine, but without these simple things, it just doesn't feel right." He said, curving a smile.

"Yeah, and whenever the team is motivated with a will to win — without the orders from Fifth Sector, of course— it gives me a special feeling only captains could comprehend." She replied. And from not too far, both Nishinosoras observed their interactions. "Seems like they finally shook off the awkwardness." Yomi said, folding her arms. "Sure does. Anyways, let's set of the pranks like we planned." Yoichi said, sharing a sneaky gaze with his counterpart, who nodded in agreement.

Other than those four, the others seem to be enjoying each other's company. The Kashios are discussing about headphones and music in general, the Hareis are relating about how they only show up when needed, the Andous are talking about how convenient it is to possess the ability to see in the dark, etc. While the coaches, they discuss their childhood of being the fiery ace striker of their old teams, how they matured and ended up being softer than they used to.

As Michito glances at his watch, he soon realized how much time has passed. And as soon as both the coaches gather their players and discuss about their respective strategies. They lined up in the middle of the field as soon as preparations were made, and with that, their captains shook hands. "May the best team win." They said in unison.

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Well I've come up with another, but this will be a multi chapter story, unlike the other one shots I did. I've been urging to write a gender bent story for some time now, but I never could decide either the characters woke up as their gender bents or them meeting their gender bents. Well about how the characters are able to meet their counterparts is still a mystery, even to me, but I suppose it might just be like one of those parallel universe in the game events, but here, they don't know that they're actually on another dimension, or it also might be the merging of two dimensions. For now I'll be doing the Holy Road teams first, but I might do the others. And for those who aren't familiar to the characters, I'm sorry for not making a description of them, but you can always open the wiki! Welp, enjoy!

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..


	2. Chapter 2: Mannouzaka

Chapter 2: Mannouzaka

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

"Ack!" Isozaki muttered, as the ball he kicked flew over the goal, drifting away quite distantly from their field. The team was engaging in their practice at the morning at the desolate school, for the other students don't come to school when the team practices from morning to noon, scarcely until dusk. Ever since they rebelled against Fifth Sector, they were much more dedicated to soccer than they ever were. Without further ado, he went to pursue the ball, leaving the field. "What's gotten into him these days?" Shinoyama asked from his stance. "Who knows? Contemplating, perhaps?" Mitsuyoshi chimed. Meanwhile with the said captain, he was experiencing difficulties in locating the ball.

As he saw a glimpse of it on the other side of a group of trees, he walked to it, revealing three familiar-looking girls. "You! You were the one who kicked it to me, now were you? And what's with you looking like me?" One of the girls spat, a girl who looked precisely like him, save her longer untied hair. "So what if I did? And I could ask the same to you." He said in a challenging demeanor, earning a growl from the latter. "Alright, stop it Isozaki. We need to get back with the team, and he might just know the way." Another girl said, breaking their soon to be squabble. This one looked just like Shinoyama, though her shoulder length sea green hair is tied to a half moon ponytail. "Please excuse her hostility, but do you happen to know where we are? We were separated from our team, and have no idea of our whereabouts. We only entered this place because coincidentally, it looked exactly like our school." She said quite politely.

"Well, you're now in Mannouzaka Junior High. Though where have you been separated from your team? Why does she look like me and share the same surname as me? Why do you look like my teammates? And how is this place like your school? How is this even possible?" He asked in bewilderment. "Well, we could ask the same question, now can we, Isozaki?" The other girl smirked, stepping closer to him. This last girl was definitely Mitsuyoshi, the same tricky personality, the hair color, eye color, everything, though only a part of her long hair is tied to a pair of buns with black ribbons, leaving most of it untied.

"Well, apparently I'm not separated, my team is currently practicing in the field. Though I'll take you to them, so you won't end up any more lost than you already are." He said, gesturing them to follow him back to their practice location. As he reappeared to the field, a certain white haired midfielder greeted. "Finally decided to come back, huh?" He said. "Yeah, well I had some trouble with some girls." He said, as the said girls walked behind him. "Woah." The team awed, taking sight at the girls who appear to be ridiculously similar with the three former SEEDs of the team.

Isozaki's female look-alike seem to be astounded by the team, who exactly looked like hers. "Why do you look like Busujima? Why do you look like Sakazaki? Why do you look like Ushio? Why do you look like Kuranoin? Every single one of you look like our teammates!" She pointed. "Well you look like Isozaki, Mitsuyoshi and Shinoyama." Ushio pointed. "That's because we are. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Isozaki Kena. She's Mitsuyoshi Yusakura, and she's Shinoyama Mitsuki. Now, who the hell are you?" She said, pointing to her fellow teammates. "Well I'm Isozaki Kenma." Her male counterpart barked.

"The name's Mitsuyoshi Yozakura." The manipulative forward said. "Shinoyama Mitsuru." The goalkeeper said. "Even our names are similar! How is this even possible?" She snapped, as the coach appears. "What's all the ruckus about?" Yorozuya-kantoku asked, approaching the team. "Your coach is amazingly like ours, how remarkable." Yusakura somewhat chirped. "Who are these girls, Isozaki? And why are they here?" He asked. "Well, they seem to be lost, coach, so I just brought them here, in case their friends come for them." The captain explained, earning a nod from the coach.

"Because of this disturbance and sudden business I have to attend to, I'll dismiss you from practice. Feel free to go home or get to know these girls or something." He said, before leaving them. A part of the team went to go home, unable to process the situation. While the others remain, accompanying the girls until someone comes for them. They brought them to their clubroom, for a better waiting spot. The girls and their counterparts seem to get along, unlike the two captains of their respective teams. "So tell us, how did you become segregated from your team?" Ushio asked, as the former captain of the team, he felt like this was one of his responsibilities to stay until further notice.

"Well, we were having practice like usual, under the supervision of our coach. All of a sudden, the captain missed a pass, losing the ball. She went to retrieve it, but after minutes without returning, Mitsuyoshi and I were sent out to search for her. She was searching for the ball quite far from the field, but luckily, we found her. Though, we ended up lost, so we tried searching for the school, until we found this place. We thought it was our school, until we realized that it wasn't. And here we are, on your clubroom which also look like ours, waiting for our friends to come get us." Mitsuki explained. "Talk about being surrounded by idiots." Mitsuru sneered, muttering to his counterpart, who coincidentally sat beside him.

"Yeah." She lightly chuckled, agreeing with him. "So you're saying your friends look like us, your school looks like ours, even your clubroom looks like ours?" Busujima—who only tagged along to get rid of his boredom—asked, receiving a nod from Yusakura, before continuing. "Then how about you describe your teammates who seem to be our counterparts?" "What is there to describe when they are just like you as girls? There hardly is a difference, except longer hair and other girlish features. Imbecile." She said, inaudibly muttering the last part before lightly cackling. "Ha! She just schooled you!" Yozakura said, proudly high fiving his female look alike.

"It's almost lunch time, how are we going to eat?" Ushio asked, glancing at the clock in advance. "Well, we're going to dine in, at a great place around these parts. I've been there once, they serve great food with pretty low costs, so come on." Isozaki paused, gesturing everyone to prepare. "Oh, and Shinoyama, Mitsuyoshi, treat your counterparts while I treat mine." He continued, receiving an amused countenance from his girl version. "Aww what a gentleman." She deridingly cooed, which slightly infuriated him. "I'll have you know that I'm actually trying to warm up to you, and that I actually feel sorry for you being separated and getting knocked on the head by a ball. Otherwise, I won't even come up with this." He scoffed.

"Whaaat? Sure I like her and how I can relate to her and all but treating her? You know how I'm needing money nowadays." The maroon haired boy said in defense. "Well that wouldn't be so gentleman-like now wouldn't it? Are you really going let that to ruin your image? Letting a helpless girl pay for her own meal, when she doesn't even bring a single yen." Yusakura grinned contentedly, irritating him. "You're lucky we both know how much we love free things, but you owe me one day." He glared. "Well, I guess I don't really mind. I just hope I brought enough." Shinoyama stated. "Ha! Have fun paying for two while we pay for ourselves!" Busujima threw a remark. "Now could we please go? We can't afford to lose time here, I reckon the rush hour will start soon." Ushio said. "Yeah, let's go."

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

After quite a lunch, they retreated back to the clubroom, awkward silence filled the air. They scarcely have anything to do but to wait for anyone to come for the three girls, apparently without avail. "This is getting really boriiing. How about we play a four against four match? That way we both could resume our interfered practices." The maroon haired girl exclaimed. "That's actually a good idea." Mitsuru commented. "I don't see why not, but how are we going to divide the teams? Either Busujima or I will have to join in with the girls, since they already have a goalkeeper and two forwards, only missing a midfielder." Ushio said. "I'll join in with the girls, you join in with the guys." Busujima reassuringly replied. "Well I guess we can start now then." Kena stood up, pompously glancing at her male self. "Oh it's so on." He haughtily said.

The match fatigued both opposing teams, playing for hours with occasional breaks. Though the match was a tie, for their capabilities weren't far different from each other. As they rested, Kena was just staring aimlessly, starting a reverie, before her turquoise eyes caught a familiar sight. "I knew it! I knew my premonitions never disappoint me!" Said a conceited white haired girl. "So you've finally decided to appear." Mitsuki commented. "We've been searching everywhere, even Yorozuya-kantoku said to dismiss practice only to find you three who've vanished for hours." A forest green haired girl said. "So is this the team you claim to be similar with ours?" Mitsuru asked, receiving a nod from the three former SEEDs.

"Isozaki, who are they? Why are they here? And why do they seem to be similar in appearance to us?" Asked a girl similar to Ushio. "They're guys who coincidentally look like us and they helped all three of us, this is their school which oddly looks exactly like ours and I don't even know." The captain replied, as she stood up. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for your hospitality and everything, I look forward to our teams playing a match, Isozaki." She continued, shaking his arm. "Don't get lost if you're expecting a match against us, Isozaki." Her male counterpart smirked. "Thanks for the free meal!" Yusakura teased, as her male self cursed under his breath. "What a day." Mitsuru sighed, as the team of girls left.

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Aaaaah this was much horrible than I imagined ;u; The plot wasn't actually supposed to have the lunch or the match involved, they were just supposed to talk about their lives and stuff but I ran out of headcanons in the process, so please bear with me ;u; It's been a month since I've updated, or at least it felt like so, all thanks to a fanfiction contest I entered on LINE. I promise to update more, but I don't really think it's necessary, who the hell reads my stories anyway? =w=)/ And about the peculiar names, I really had no idea anymore, so I went with it, even though it hardly sounds like a normal name, though I'm actually quite proud with Mitsuki =u= Enjoy!

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..


End file.
